fisrt summer
by sweetnothing23
Summary: Bella's and Edwards first summer together.


It was the last week of school of my junior year of high school, with prom over and James dead and gone life was finally somewhat normal. My dad Charlie was still getting used to the idea having my boyfriend, Edward around the house quite a bit. He still no idea that Edward was coming through my window late at night, he stay long enough for me to go to sleep he likes watching me sleep he quotes "it's interesting watching you" I also talk in my sleep, sometimes I say crazy things when I do like the first time he stayed over I said that I loved him, which still true especially after he saved my life last spring when James tried to kill me. Ever since then I been under the Cullen's radar I spend most of my time over the Cullen's house it's interesting watching Alice and Edward play board games because, Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds, so after the third move they look at each other and laugh, while I am at the dinner table with Dr. Cullen helping with my health science, he helping me the human body, I have a test on it in the morning, as we finished I closed my book and started to doze off and heard Edward that's time to get sleepy head home as he said I knew who was talking to and about Alice my new best friend andme.

A s he put me in his arm I curled closer to him even though his skin was cold as stone I felt safe in his arm, I heard him smile as I did he carried me to my truck he put me in the passenger seat and lightly closed the door and walked on the other side slide into the driver and started the truck as he did I woke up he looked at me and had my favorite crooked smile. As he drove me home he was thinking about a trip to Seattle after school ended all us him Alice and I, I think that would really fun Alice and I can do some shopping while you and Jasper some bonding I couldn't helping but laugh and the fact that Jasper and Edward would bond.

I would love to maybe have dinner alone with you at a little place called_ Ivars_ I heard they really good food, I was told by Carlisle and Esme that Seattle has several museum's I thought all of us could check some out while we are up there. It will be very educational for all of us, and Alice has been dying to get you new clothes apparently yours aren't up to par she thinks you can dress better she is taking you _Juniper_.

I looked him and was kind of dumbfounded at he just said, well more Alice said about my clothes, I really see anything wrong with my clothes I was saying as we were pulling into Charlie driveway. As Edward was turning the off truck I sat up from the seat and leaned in and kissed and told him that I loved him, as I did he kissed me harder and told that he loved me more then he got out of the truck and came around the truck at non human speed I giggled as he open my door and walk to the front porch and we stop he kissed me once, more and told me he will be back when Charlie is snoring. I gave a big smile and told see you then, as I walked through the front door and my dad was laying on the couch watching the Mariners game as I was walking to my room he asked me how was the Cullen's I said good Dr. Cullen helped me with my biology, for my final tomorrow and then I home free until next year, my senior year witch I dreading by then hopefully I will be accepted to a really good college.

By the way Alice invited me to spend the weekend in Seattle with her and Jasper, I stood there for his answer is Edward going with you and Alice? Well he and Emmett are going camping that weekend so Alice thought it would is fun going shopping for summer clothes. I can't I believe I just lied to my own father , it was the only way he let me go as I stood next the couch waiting for his answer he was staring at me and thought about for a minute he turned back to game and said ok it's all right with me. Just don't come home to late on Sunday. Well we are not leaving until finals are done and over with so do I have to be home early Sunday night? Yes Bella you are not eighteen yet, I gave him a dirty look behind his back as I walking up to room.

I close my door well, more like slamming it but not enough Charlie would come up and check on me, I turned my computer and check the latest email from my mother Renée it was her usual how's Charlie , how was your finals going , what are you doing for summer. I answer d back with Charlie is doing good, finals are going ok I am doing best, and not much I am going try to get a summer job, a friend Mike Newton offered a part time job at his parents camping store. Other than that everything is pretty normal. I pushed send waited for the ancient computer to send the email to my mother. When final sent it I turned off the computer, walked to my bed laid down still fully clothed rolled my eyes got back up and put my old sweats and Edwards shirts that he left over one night, it smelled like him, he smelled so good that it made me light headed.

I crawled underneath covers, I was doing so I heard Charlie snoring I smiled knowing my beautiful boyfriend would be hear any moment and sure enough he was crawling into my window with drops of water in his hair witch made him more beautiful he smiled at and I smiled back at him. He asked what I still doing up this late, I told him I was waiting from him to kiss me goodnight one last time, he looked at me and shook his head and lead in and kiss me as hard as he did the night of James tried to kill me, It scared me kind of when he was done he told time for me to go to go to sleep because your last final is in the morning, then after that he will take me to our meadow and spend the afternoon with each other. I smiled at him as he lay next to me humming my lullaby until I fell asleep.

When the sun came through my window, Edward was already gone to change close and to get his car so we can finishes finals. Then we can spend the rest of the day together at our favorite place in the world, the first place he kissed me, were his first showed me why vampires don't go into the sun, and he showed how really fast vampires can run. As I dug through my closet for something to wear I ended wearing spaghetti strap top and a pair jean like Capri's with pair of sandals that Alice made me get last in Port Angela's at this little tiny store next the café that we were eating at. When I finishes getting dressed I heard Edwards car drive up into the driveway, I lend into the window and saw him getting out of the car. Charlie already left for the day so Edward let himself in I heard him come through front and walk up the stairs I thought I would play a little joke and crawl back into the bed and pretend to be asleep and see what he does I laughed to myself when I slipped back underneath the covers. As I closed my eyes, he was about to reach my room and he opened my door I could hear him breath very slow and quietly I could barely hear his footsteps as walk towards my bed, I felt him move the covers back, I couldn't help but smile when I felt his eyes look down at me I giggled when jumped on the bed and started to tickle me and told me that I didn't fool him for a minute I kept laughing until his lips found mine. He kissed for a minute or two then he pulled back when things started to get to serious he did his usual sighing and shaking of his head I looked at him and told him that one day won't be able to stop kissing you will be kissing like it's going out of style he kissed the top of my head and said one day, but for now it's still to dangerous, and know we have to go to school and finish our last final and then we get spend the rest of the afternoon together like I promised.

As he drove me to school it's no more than seven minutes to get to the high school as he was parking his car in our usual parking spot I saw Jess and Angela and rest of the group surrounding Mike's Suburban talking about everything and anything before we all had to go and get last minute cramming done for our final. Before I knew the final bell rang as so we all started to head for our last final, as Edward was towing me behind and we approach the science building we took our seats second row from the front, I will never forget the first time Edward spoke to me it's seems just yesterday that he asked if was enjoying the weather and my response was your asking me about the weather, smooth right as laugh to myself Edward turns and asked what so funny, nothing I said. I wish I could read your mind sometimes maybe I would understand your world better I felt like I should stick my tongue but I didn't instead I pulled out my pencil and started my final the first part was the flat worm, that part wasn't so hard it was the final part the human body I had some the muscles wrong but as long I got a C on it I was ok with that.

When It was all done and over with I took a really big sigh outside the science building, Edward carefully picked me up and hugged me and kiss and asked me how I felt relieved that I was done with biology for good he looked at me and just laughed, what so funny I asked him, looked at me and said you think biology is hard wait until you take classes in college. Who said about anything about college, you're not going to he asked me with serious face, well I never thought about to be honest, why not he asked, well I told him hopefully by then I will convince you to turn me. That's not going to happen and you know that, well I like said in phoenix, I betting on Alice, we will see about that but right now no more talk about you becoming a monster . Fine I said but this conversation is far from over with I saw is golden eyes roll in the back of his head as I said that, were going now? As we walk to his car you will see are you hunger he asked as we get into the car, I could eat where did you want to take me? You can pick the place, well maybe that little restaurant my dad likes on the highway. Is that you want I will take you there, then after you eat we, we will go to our meadow and stay there the rest of the afternoon if you like, I love that , I thought you would as he smiles his wonderful crooked smile, oh by the way I got the okay from my dad to go to Seattle, perfect he says final we get some alone time I thought it was Alice and Jasper as well they have their own plans that weekend they are going camping he emphized on the camping part another words the both of them are going hunting he nodded as he drove the trunk into the diner parking lot.

As we entire the diner people glanced at us as we found a seat near the back of the room our waitress came up to our table to take our order. I quick flash back of the other waitress at the small restaurant in Port Angela's, she was eyeballing Edward like he just told them that he was searching for them all their life I cleared my throat twice to get her attention. I finally did she looked at me and ask what I look to drink I told Coke , as she was writing it down she was looking in Edwards direction and asked him if he like a Coke as well he sure, okay she was saying walking away from our table. What was that all about? I asked Edward, he looked and said bad thoughts and leave at that, Okay as I was turning my head towards the waitress she sat our drinks down and asked we were ready to order I scanned the menu and thought for a minute and told her I would like chicken salad sandwich and a slice of melon again as she was taking my order and leaned over towards my boyfriend as he found my hand and put up on the table rubbing the back of it with his thumb in front of the her, I saw her back up a little, I had small smirk on my face. I will have the lasagna with extra garlic, my eyes widened when he say extra garlic he just winked at me. It's weird how Edwards and I relationship works we can both sit here and say nothing at all and yet we know each other is saying , I can sit here all day and into his eyes it felt like hours just sitting there, the waitress broke our concentration as she put our plates in front of us and asked if we needed anything , "yes I would like another Coke but no ice this time please" sure she said when she walks way I asked Edward where do planning putting that, the last time I was told vampires can't eat human food, we can he said but choose not to it's not at that appetizing to us but yes we can eat. All I could say was oh.

When we were done with our lunch I offered to pay, he said you will do no such thing I asked you for lunch, so I can't pay for anything when I with you I asked him. He nodded his head as we were going towards cashier, when that was done we went to his car he had my hand the whole time as I getting into the car he swung me and pressed his cold hard lips onto my he knocked the breath when he did when letting me go. I had to find my breath again and reach for the handle of the car he just laughed you can't do that to a girl especially when she don't except it he just kept laughing as both got into the car. As we drove to our meadow he never let go of my hand, I wasn't sure what he really in mind this weekend was kind of scared this would the first we have over night together a way from my bedroom that is, it's going to be kind of weird not knowing my dad ten feet away from my room, instead Edward and I will be a few hours away from my dad. I so glad he can't read my mind god only knows that Edward will say that can wait for another time, and I will say no I want to go it will be lots of fun it just being you and me, not will bother us for two whole days .So I will just put out of my mind and go with the flow, and spend as much time I can with the love of my life.

As we arrive at the end of the road and opens my door like he always does, he pulls my onto is back and asked me if was ready to run, I told give me a minute so I can focus and close my eyes so I won't get sea sick like the first time he had my on his back he told am ready when you're ready, okay I said let's get this done and over with, I heard him smirk you so human, Bella, I just rolled my eyes we started our journey as we were running through the forest I held onto him tight and with my eyes shut tight. I was thinking about Jacob its be forever since I seen or talk to him maybe after this weekend with Edward I would go see him and hang out with him he must be lonely without me. Or maybe not anyway I will try my best to go see him. Before I knew it we were standing in the middle of the meadow and sun was shining very bright I was almost blinding as we stood there I looked at Edward I saw his face shine like crystal chandler, I couldn't but smile and of course he smiled with that perfect crooked smile of his. He walked closer to me and grabs my hand and lends me to the ground as both sat in that and of course the first thing out of his mouth "what are you thinking"? Well I might as be honest I kind of worried about this weekend, what are you worried about?

Is that you and I will be alone, Bella you silly girl we don't have to go we can doing something else to start our first summer together, No I want to go it chance to talk without my dad or family, don't me wrong I love my dad and I adore your family but , We could some alone time. So what do you have plan for us this weekend? Do you want to keep a secret or do really want to, well kind of so I know what to pack, let's just say pack things you can swim in and bring shorts and tanks ok, let's keep a that. If you say as stick my tongue at him as I did he stole a kiss I smile as he was kissing and turn he smiled. So what do want to do the rest the afternoon? , he asked me as he lay on the ground we can just lay here or we can go see what Alice and Jasper are. I thought they went hunting this weekend, they're not leaving until tonight. Well can see them on Monday, for right I want to spend the afternoon with my boyfriend, again Bella you're a such a human, why is that, well you rather spend the afternoon with me instead with best friend in the entire world. Well she is my second best friend, you're my first best friend, forever and always as long you will have me and maybe even longer, we are not getting in that right now. What time is it I want to be home before Charlie gets home, So Alice can come get for our "weekend " , well it's a quarter after three, what time did you want to, well we should head back but I want to lay here with you a little longer . Half an hour went and we started heading back next thing I know we are back at his car, slowly put down and open my door for me, then he slide into the driver side and started the car, as we headed back to my house, we sat in silence, until we turned into my road, when he told Alice will be here in about an hour to come get you then I meeting you two at the end of this road, then you and me will be on our way to Seattle, I can't wait as he lend to kiss me on the forehead. I crawled out of the car, I called out that I loved him, and of course he said he loved me more I giggled at what he said and closed the door, and next thing I knew he was gone all I saw was road dust, I walk up to door, pull out me house key, open the door put my stuff on the couch check the time realizing Charlie will be home in half an hour. I want make sure he eats something before "Alice and I leave" so I dug around the fridge, and end up making pigs and blanket and fries. When Charlie got him he put his this away walked the smell of biscuits and French fries, smells good Bells, well it will be the last real meal you will get until I come back Sunday afternoon, I laughed while saying that.

Well Alice will be here around five or so, so I am going to pack and overnight bag, you're not going to eat, no me and her are going to get something on the way up there we will just stop somewhere between here and Seattle, ok he said. As I walked into my room I cleaned up some before I started packing , I hate leaving a room untidy , when I was done I took a deep breath I packed the things to I so glad I decide to pack my bathing suit when I moved to Forks. When I done finishing pack I heard Alice honking Carlisle black Mercedes, grab my jacket, ran down the stairs kissed my dad on the cheek, and ran out the door. Greeted Alice she grabbed my bag and shook her head and she looked through it , you better get some real summer close this weekend, with what money Alice I asked her, she handed me a hundred dollar bill with this, I can't go with you so here us this wisely, no dark colors or long sleeves, promise , I promise.

Well Edward is waiting for you so let's go, she drove me to the next street over, and she asked me as she are you just being with him alone, I can hear your heart beating really fast, I told I was a little nervous ,being my first time being away from Charlie for more than a day. Well don't worry about Charlie, Esme and Carlisle will keep an eye until you guys get back okay. That's makes feel a little better, only thing that's makes my heart a million mile a minute is Edward, I hope every things goes well the weekend I don't go wrong . As I was saying I saw him leaning towards his car, he looks like stone god, as I got at the car Alice yield have you two, thanks I heard Edward underneath his breath. Ready love he asked I nodded my head because I didn't trust my voice I feeling it was going to crack, when I got into the car he asked when did you want stop for food, I told when we got to our hotel, by the way what hotel we going to, _Hilton_, "fancy" I said with a sarcastic tone to my voice and I knew he heard in my voice. Would like the Hampton instead, no I am sure you made reservation already, I just hate when you spend a lot on me , by the way your favorite sister gave me a hundred dollar bill to get new summer clothes, she told me dark colors or long sleeves . I can make sure of that him kind of laugh to him, but I couldn't help laughing either before if we were heading towards the hotel, the building was huge, that's putting lightly


End file.
